


fuck yeah, give it to me

by idonthavelungs



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: All that waiting has Aaron on the edge of anxiety and excitement, unsure of what to do with himself as he waits for her to come back to the bedroom.In which Emily pegs Hotch because all the horny fucks on Tumblr asked for it.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	fuck yeah, give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> bi!Hotch rights

Aaron is by no means a prude, nor is he afraid of someone taking control, he’s had men fuck him within an inch of his life more times than he can remember and he's had his fair share of experiences with dominant women. But he's never had a woman fuck him, he's never even considered the possibility. He's not against the idea, but it's _Emily_ , he feels vulnerable. Even more so than the time he'd let her talk him into handcuffs.

There’d been a lot of discussion _and cases_ , so even after he’d said yes it wasn’t until a month after she’d first brought it up that they had a chance. All that waiting has Aaron on the edge of anxiety and excitement, unsure of what to do with himself as he waits for her to come back to the bedroom. He just sits there, cold from being naked, dumbly staring at the door.

When she finally does come back he stops breathing for a second, she’s beautiful, a smile on her face, hair pulled back, completely naked. Well, completely naked except for a harness and a disturbingly realistic purple dildo, seriously why does it need that much detail?

She catches his staring and laughs a little, “I promise it feels good.”

That has him breathing sharply, the fact that she’s used it on herself somehow makes it even hotter. She crawls up the bed next to him, the strap-on between her legs would be comical if he wasn’t so fucking hard for her right now. She kisses him, one hand in his hair the other holding his face, starting gentle and slowly becoming more desperate, the way she always kisses him when she wants control for the night.

They’re both a bit breathless when they separate, he tries to go in for another kiss, but she holds him back, “I need you to do something for me, Aaron.”

He makes a questioning hum, sighing as she plays with his hair, “Blow me.”

“What?” He asks, a little surprised, that wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Suck my dick, Aaron.” She makes eye contact, tugging on his hair a little to make her statement.

“Why?” He asks, not understanding what either of them would get out of it.

She’s always been able to see what’s going on in his head, “I wanna see you sucking cock, I don’t need to feel it to admire the view.”

She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and throws one of the pillows on the floor next to the bed, “On your knees, Hotchner.”

He obeys, finding himself on the floor staring at the dildo, it definitely looks weirder up close, and he’s still too turned on to care. “Don’t be shy,” she smirks at him, stroking his cheek. Aaron Hotchner doesn’t fucking blush, but his face definitely just got warmer. Emily mumbles something along the lines of _cute_ before pressing the false cock to his lips, he parts them on instinct, the feeling is familiar yet wildly different. The weight on his tongue is the same, the stretch of his lips, but it’s cool with a plasticy feeling, as opposed to the warmth of another man’s flesh.

Emily’s fingers thread through his hair as the dildo hits the back of his throat, he manages to not gag, but it’s been years since he’s found himself in this particular situation. His motions are useless, but he treats it as if Emily could feel it, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against it. When he takes it all the way down once again, she gasps, hips pushing up. He presses down, despite there being no more to take, and she gasps again, fingers finding a grip on his hair.

He pulls off, an obscene sound filling the room, he smirks up at her, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Don’t be an ass,” she keeps her grip on his hair, tightening it in a very unsubtle attempt to say keep going. Who is he to deny her what she wants? He takes the dick back in his mouth, making sure she’s getting pressure on just the right spot. She keeps rocking her hips into it until her legs shake, a soft moan escaping her lips.

He gets off his knees to kiss her, grabbing her sides, she melts into it for a moment before pulling away, “Not tonight, mister, get on the bed.”

“I take it you weren’t expecting that?” He laughs, laying back on the bed for her, legs hanging off the edge.

“This is a new harness, didn’t know it was gonna feel that good,” she mumbles, producing a bottle of lube from somewhere, does the harness have pockets?

“Ready for this, babe?” She asks softly, rubbing his thigh, his muscles tense from her touch, so close to his dick, still untouched and aching.

“Yeah,” he nods, his heart rate spiking.

“Legs up, honey,” she taps his knee and he moves back, putting his feet flat on the bed, he feels so exposed.

He closes his eyes, inhaling sharply as Emily presses a slick finger against him. He can't help but push against her hand as she works her finger deeper, groaning quietly. She slips the second finger in not long after, he hisses a little at the stretch, but it doesn't take much to adjust. She curls her fingers up, making him moan for real this time, she experiments with that motion again, damn near pulling a whimper from him. She inserts a third finger, fucking them in and out at a painfully slow pace.

“Think you're ready to take me?” She asks, he opens his eyes to look at her, nodding.

She slicks up the dildo, one hand on his hip as she lines it up, pressing the tip in slowly. “Fuck, Em,” he whines, moving his hips trying to get her to go faster.

She pulls out, smirking at him, “Stay still, Aaron.” She starts pushing back in, even slower, making him gasp quietly.

“Emily, please.”

Begging seems to work with her, she thrusts forward, and judging by the look on her face, lips parted, eyes lidded, the movement gave her just as much pleasure as him. She pulls back so just the tip is in and slams into him again, an embarrassing sound escapes his throat, his hands white-knuckling the bedsheets. His cock is leaking on his stomach, he knows he wouldn’t last long if he touched himself, but he also knows Emily won’t let him, she said she wants to see him come just like this.

She continues her fast-paced thrusts, making a frustrated groan, Aaron can see it in her face, she won’t be able to come again like this, the friction isn’t enough. He can feel his own release building up, she slows down and angles herself just right, making him moan loudly. Only a few more movements against the same spot and he’s coming, painting his stomach and chest. Emily doesn’t pull out, fucking him through it until he’s trying to move away, overly sensitive.

Emily finally removes the dildo, slowly, and smiles at him, breathless and sweaty, “God, Aaron, that was so fucking hot.”

He nods in agreement, staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. When his breathing calms he notices Emily, removing the harness, making her way towards the door, “Where are you going?”

“To clean myself up, being on top isn’t easy.” She mumbles the last part and he chuckles.

“No way,” he moves into a more comfortable position on the bed, “come here.”

“We both know you can’t go again,” she says skeptically.

“I didn’t say anything about me, now come here.”

She moves next to him, looking expectantly, he kisses her and lays back. She gets it right away, moving a leg to straddle his face, she’s fucking soaked. Aaron grabs her hips, pulling her down fully so he can press his tongue against her. She makes a breathy sound, grinding down, he brings one hand up, its an awkward angle, but he slips a finger inside her, continuing to suck on her clit.

“Fuck,” she curses quietly as he slips a second finger in, speeding up.

He flicks his tongue once more and she’s moaning, clenching around his fingers, practically gushing all over him. He keeps going, using his free hand to steady her trembling thighs. He removes his fingers and runs his tongue over her one last time before freeing her, she falls back, ass on the pillows, back leaning on the headboard.

“We’re doing this again right?” She asks breathlessly.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @davidrossi-ismydad, we talk about sex a lot


End file.
